Escape Artist Uzumaki
by The Forsakened One
Summary: He was a master at being able to escape from anyone and everyone that he wanted to...until they came at him with blind fury. Fear is a powerful thing, capable of shattering the strongest of men and can even give new strength to old demons...NarutoxYuugo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New Story. I seemed to have taken an active interest of NarutoXYugao in the recent months. All I know is that there are like a grand total of 6 stories for this pairing and most of those stories are either A.) Very short OR B.) Discontinued so I decided to write my own.**

**I also want to make clear that im not good with fight scenes, to the point that I hate doing them. So with that said I want you all to know that while there will be fight scenes in this fic, they won't be the main part of the story. **

**Anyways yea read and review.**

**Oh and before I forget, I have a challenge up on my profile. So go check that out.**

**And make sure to read the ending A/N because they contain important notes on this fic! Seriously, there is something very important ill need to explain so there won't be any confusion and misunderstandings.**

"Talking" – people talking

"**Talking" – **Kyuubi

"_Talking" - _Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Nope…**

"So, this is the kid?" Hayate looked the picture over before handing it back to the Sandaime.

"Yes, that is Uzumaki Naruto, the one I told you about earlier." He took a pass at his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, I mean no disrespect but this kid doesn't look like much." The Sandaime chuckled.

"He may not look like much but he is very adept at learning new skills. He's already come to the point where even the Anbu are having trouble catching him." Hayate gawked at the old man.

"Anbu? How hard can it be to catch a seven year old kid?" The Sandaime took another pass at his pipe.

"The last chase that happened I believe took over three hours to capture him."

"Three hours!? How many Anbu did you have chasing him?" Hayate did not like the smirk on the Hokage's face.

"I had 3 four man teams going after him. Of course this was after the Jounin and Chuunin failed to apprehend him."

"Well at least we know that his stealth is excellent."

"Oh but that's not all Hayate! Uzumaki Naruto is a professional escape artist."

"You're joking. What kind of escapes has he managed to do?"

"Hmmm, good question. He's escaped from being bound with rope, chains, wire, The indestructible wire. Prison cells cant hold him, neither can paper seals that immobilize people. Paralysis Ninjutsu and the like don't work either. In fact the last time he was caught the Anbu bound him with the indestructible wire, used a paralysis jutsu and a paper seal. How he escaped that was incredible."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your saying he escaped from that?"

"Not only did he escape but when back up arrived they found that the three Anbu left guarding him had been immobilized. One was bound by the wire. One had a paralysis jutsu on him and the other had a paper seal on his forehead."

"The kid performed a paralysis jutsu?"

"It was actually a stroke of luck. Naruto said that he wasn't sure how he performed it."

"So the kid performed a jutsu, successfully, just from seeing it done once…" Hayate whistled. "For a kid that's incredible. Hell for anyone that's incredible."

"Yes indeed it is." Hayate looked at the photo on the desk and then back at the Sandaime Hokage.

"So if he's already skilled in certain areas, what do you want me to do with him?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The Sandaime stood up from his chair and strode over to the window. "This village, as kind as it is, has a hatred that knows no bounds. They will never allow the child to grow into a successful Shinobi. In fact the council just yesterday declared that the boy will not be allowed to attend the academy until its final year."

"That doesn't give him any time at all! He'll fail for sure…" The Sandaime gave him a sad smile.

"Your right, it doesn't. That's why I've called you here Hayate. I want you to train him, not just to be able to graduate form the academy but I want you to train him so that he can act independently."

"Independently? Hokage-sama, what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as it sounds. Naruto has no family, he has no friends and from what I have been both told and witnessed, he has no one to watch out for him besides for a few volunteers. To me that is unacceptable. I want him to be able to defend himself without the aid of anyone else. I know that that's a lot to ask for but unfortunately it is necessary." Hayate looked at the Hokage questioningly.

"There's more to it then that, correct?" The Sandaime turned away from the window and took off the Hokage hat.

"You are correct. Hayate…people don't change. Not in this place. The hatred of this village will remain undoubtedly until Uzumaki Naruto is dead. In saying that I have come to realize that I do not trust to put him on a team with anyone. I do not trust the Jounin, the Chuunin, The civilians, no one."

"Hokage-sama…"

"He must be trained to fight alone and succeed. Only then will he be able to accomplish his greatest dream."

"If I may ask…what is his greatest dream? I know he wants to become Hokage but I feel as if there is something more to it then that."

"Once again Hayate you are correct. His greatest dream is Family."

"Hokage-sama I don't understand?" The Sandaime let out a sad chuckle and set his pipe down.

"Few people can understand that dream. Only those that have suffered as he has suffered can comprehend the meaning behind those words. However I believe that one day you may understand." Hayate briefly nodded his head.

"I am willing to see however I just have one more question."

"Then speak it Hayate."

"You said that you did not trust anyone with Naruto. If that is true then why is it that you trust me?"

"I thought you would have already understood that."

"Forgive me Hokage-sama for I do not."

"It's alright Hayate. I am trusting you to train Naruto simply because you hold no anger or misgivings towards him." The Hokage raised his hand when he saw Hayate about to protest. "I've been watching you for quite sometime Hayate to see if you would be a good choice to train the boy and despite the fact that you have lost loved ones in the wake of the Kyuubi's attack you never pinned the blame on Naruto. Do you understand now Hayate?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Good now that that is settled we can-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" The doors to the Hokage's office were thrown open and a women burst into the room.

"Haruno-san what's the matter!?"

"There is a mob after Naruto! He's being chased near the southern wall!" The Hokage's eyes widened but quickly turned into a glare.

"Hayate, get there NOW!" Hayate nodded and quickly disappeared. "Anbu!" In a flash three Anbu were kneeling at the Hokage's feet.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They chorused.

"You heard what Mrs. Haruno said so get moving!" In a swirl of leaves the office was empty once again except for Sarutobi and Mrs. Haruno.

"Fujiko. Thank you very much for informing me of this attack on Naruto. I sincerely hope that we can intervene in time. Now if you'll excuse me I must now attend to this." The Hokage disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Haruno Fujiko alone in his office.

"I hope we can Hokage-sama…For Naruto's sake."

**XXXXXXXX**

"KILL THE DEMON!!" A random villager shouted behind Naruto.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naruto screamed as he ran down another alley. He dashed out the other side and immediately took cover near a stand. No matter where he went he could still hear there wished for his demise. He tensed when the mob came out of the alleyway and stopped in the middle of the crossroads.

"Damnit! The demon got away!!" several other villagers chorused there hatred for him.

"Lets burn his home down!" Another villager yelled. The mob all cheered in unison and started to head off towards his apartment.

"NO!" Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth. _"Please don't let them have heard me…"_ The stand he was hiding by was thrown to the side as a bunch of the villagers found there prey. Naruto tried to back away but found himself pressed against the side of a building.

"Thought you could get away from us!?"

"Time to die demon!" One of the villagers ran forth and smashed a metal object against the side of his face. Naruto didn't know what happened. One moment he was up against the wall and another he was on the ground. He tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. Only managing to turn his head he saw the crimson liquid dribbling onto the ground.

"_Blood? Am I bleeding? What's happening…"_ his thoughts where cut off when a foot rammed into his midsection causing him to hit the wall. Naruto cried out in pain as he made contact with the hard surface. Slumped against the wall with blood rushing down his face he faced his attackers.

"Please…stop…"

"NOT UNTIL YOU ROT IN HELL YOU DAMN DIRTY DEMON!!" The villager brought his wooden gardening tool back and swung it at the little boy as hard as he could. Naruto saw the object coming towards him but he was far too scared to move. All he could do was wait for it to reach him. When it did, his world went black.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Serves you right demon." The villagers laughed and shouted with glee upon looking at the amount of blood coming from the boys head. The villager threw away the broken weapon and joined his comrades in there celebration.

"Wait! Everyone wait a second!" One of the villagers had his fingers to the boys throat. "This little bastard is still alive!" Another of the villagers moved forward with his pick axe in hand and readied to swing it.

"Get out of the way, I'll finish the brat!" The villager on the ground quickly moved to the side. The other villager hefted the pick axe until it was over his head. "Die demon." With all of his might he swung the axe.

It never reached its targeted. The villager holding the axe let the weapon fall from his hands as he felt the energy leave him. He looked down to see a blade sticking through his chest. The other villagers tried to get away but found that they were surrounded by Anbu.

"All of you will immediately drop your weapons and lie down on the ground or you will suffer the same fate." Hayate said as he pulled his Katana out of the now dead villager. The air was filled with the sound of items being dropped and the grunts of displeasure as the villagers complied.

"Hayate-san!" One of the Anbu called out kneeling next to the unconscious child.

"Is he ok?" The Anbu shook her head.

"If he is to have any chance at survival he is going to need immediate medical attention." She gently picked up the small child and cradled him in her arms before jumping to the rooftops. Hayate watched the Anbu in mild curiosity before taking off after her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"We do not serve his kind in here!" The doctor just sneered at the child in her arms and walked away from her.

"Fine, if you wont help me then I'll just have to help myself!" The Anbu member roughly shoved away several doctors and made her way to the nearest unoccupied room. Finding all the rooms on the bottom floor occupied she quickly made her way to the stairs. Before she made it though several nurses came over to her.

"Anbu-san, a room just opened up on this floor. If you follow me quickly we can begin to heal the child!"

"Show me the way!" The nurses led her to the other side of the hospital and pushed open one of the doors. When the Anbu entered one of the nurses motioned for her.

"Quickly, set him down over here so we can begin!" She gently laid him down on the vacant bed and stepped back as the nurses worked. "Hook him up to the monitor now!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The Anbu asked.

"Hai, take the gauze and wrap it tightly around the wound while I get the medical supplies we need!" She took the gauze from the nurse and went to work trying to tightly, but gently, wrap the cloth around the wounded area. When she was done she stepped back so the nurses could work. Upon hearing the door open behind her, she turned to see Hayate and the Hokage step into the room. Her attention was yanked back to Naruto when the machine measuring his vitals flat lined.

"Shit, his pulse is fading! Somebody get me the defibrillator!" One of the other nurses in the room snatched a black bag from the side and set it down on the table next to the bed. She set up the device and placed the pads on Naruto's torso and side.

"Everyone get clear!" Everyone stepped back a little bit. The nurse hit a button and a jolt was sent into Naruto's body causing him to buck slightly.

"Do it again!" The nurse nodded and yelled.

"Clear!" Another jolt was sent but the monitors status did not change.

"Again!" The nurse pushed the button again. Naruto's body bucked but his vitals stayed.

"One more time!" The nurse at the machine didn't move. The other nurse in the room looked at her coworker. "I said do it again!" The nurse shook her head.

"There's no point in continuing. With the amount of blood he's lost we wont be able to get his heart restarted."

"Just do it!" The female Anbu pushed the nurse to the side and hit the button. There was no change. The room was silent except for the ominous tone of the machine. The nurse moved towards Naruto and placed her fingers on his wrist. After a few seconds she looked over to the Hokage and shook her head. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama…he's gone." Sarutobi sighed and his posture fell considerably.

"Thank you for trying…" It was all he could say.

"Get clear." The Anbu said as her finger hovered over the button on the Defibrillator.

"He's gone Anbu-san…"

"I said get clear!" The Hokage placed his hand on the Anbu's shoulder.

"Anbu…please stand down…" The Anbu shook her head.

"Tell her to get clear from Naruto now."

"I said stand down."

"Just tell her to stand down!"

"YUGAO! STOP THIS INSTANT!" The room was silent once. Yugao turned to face Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, please. One more time." Sarutobi stared at her masked face for almost a full minute before slowly nodding his head.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect!"

"Nurse please just stand clear. Anbu you may do it once more." Yugao nodded quickly and pressed the button once the Nurse backed away from Naruto. The child's body jerked but the machine did not change. Yugao hung her head and slowly approached Naruto. She placed her hand on his forehead, allowing it to gently slide back over the injured area and through his hair. Sarutobi looked at the display with curiosity and made sure to bring it up with Yugao later. He motioned for the two nurses.

"You may disconnect him from the monitor now." The nurses nodded. One removed the pads from the defibrillator while the other went for the heart monitoring pads. "Hayate…your assignment is terminated but please come back to my office later today."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Anbu, I would like to see you as well later today." Yugao nodded her head and Sarutobi left the room. Hayate walked over and stood beside her.

"Come on, there's nothing more we can do here." Yugao looked towards the two nurses.

"If it is alright, I would like to remain here for a little while?"

"Hai, but please make it short. We need to begin prepping him…" Yugao nodded and the nurses left the room. Hayate took one last look at the child in front of him before making his way to the door.

"No child should have to endure the kind of suffering he has." Hayate said before closing the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXX**

The room was empty now with only her and Naruto. She made sure that the door was locked and the blinds drawn before she sat down on the edge of the bed. She removed her Anbu mask and placed it down next to Naruto.

"You wanted to wear this mask so badly. I remember on your sixth birthday that I finally let you and I have to admit you were suited to wear it. There is no doubt in my mind that if you had the chance, you would become an Anbu with flying colors." Yugao leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"You really are an amazing person. The fact alone that you've endured so much pain and suffering in seven years…but the fact that you won over the respect of the Anbu without even trying says wonders about you. The villagers may hate you but I want you to know that you are in the hearts of every Anbu member, including mine." She kissed his forehead again and got up from the bed, putting her mask back on in the process. She took one last look at him before leaving the room. Outside the room she nodded towards the three nurses to let them know she was finished. Upon seeing her nod the three nurses slid past her and into the room. She sighed to herself and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Yugao said as she entered the Hokage's office. The Sandaime pulled his pipe out of his mouth upon hearing her.

"Yes I did, please sit down." He said motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "And please remove your mask." She did as she was told, placing her mask in her lap.

"If I may ask, what is this about?" Sarutobi took a pass at his pipe and swiveled his chair slightly so he could see out the window.

"I wanted to speak to you about Naruto. Or rather how you interacted with him."

"I don't believe I did anything strange with the child…" Sarutobi allowed a small chuckle.

"No you didn't do anything strange at all. In fact from what I have seen you have treated the boy with nothing but respect. You have even gone so far as to spend his birthdays with him." Yugao's eyes widened for a second but Sarutobi caught it out of the corner of his eye. "Yes I know about that Yugao. It is my curiosity that has called you here."

"Does it really make you that curious that I treated Naruto nicely?"

"Considering the unparallel hatred of this village? Yes it does." The Sandaime put his pipe down on the desk and turned to look at Yugao. "There are very few people who care about that boy and even fewer who are willing to do as you have done. All I wish to know is, why?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure why myself."

"I see…then I am going to ask some simple questions and we'll see if we can find the reason. Is that ok?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Very well. What do you think about his dream to become Hokage?"

"I see it to be very admirable."

"Admirable? How so?"

"Considering how much abuse that he's taken over the years, how he has been beaten and neglected, to still want to protect everyone…It's something you wont find in today's world."

"What you say is true. To be able to suffer and forgive your sufferers is not something just anyone can do." He looked straight into her eyes. "He shows an admirable trait however that alone does not get someone kindness."

"Hokage-sama, I treated him with respect, I was with him on birthdays, I was kind to him because he did what no one else can do!" Sarutobi saw the conviction in her eyes.

"And what is it that he alone can do? What is it that earned him a place in your heart?" Yugao blushed at his question.

"He…he made me happy." Sarutobi's eyes shot open and his mouth opened partly.

"Can you repeat that?"

"You know what kind of lives Anbu lead that it's not only physically demanding but emotionally as well. Enough that many snap under the pressure and guilt of some of the things they have to do. However I found that no matter what type a situation I have had to deal with, just spending time with Naruto afterwards is enough to alleviate that feeling."

"Can you elaborate on how exactly?"

"The way he talks, how he thinks, how he acts. He so carefree that it's like nothing can bring him down even on his birthdays when things are at there worst. His attitude, his feelings, he can easily pass them on to others and make them relax and laugh a little. Naruto seemed to know exactly what to say and do to make someone happy and I'm no exception."

"In saying that, did you use him for your own sake or is there something more?"

"Sarutobi, do not think for a second that I used him for my own selfish pleasures! I cared about him. I still care about him and I will continue to care about him. I loved being around him as much as he loved being around me."

"Forgive me for the insinuation but I needed to hear you say that to sate my curiosity."

"I know…and I'm sorry for my outburst." Yugao hung her head.

"You have no need to apologize." Sarutobi sighed and looked out the window once more. "It's a shame."

"Hokage-sama?" He looked her briefly in the eyes before returning the gaze to the window.

"It's a shame that, since Naruto has died, I won't be able to see the progression in your bond with him." Yugao blushed again at his words. "Yugao, I want you to remember what I'm about to tell you understand?"

"Hai."

"Age means nothing." She looked at him questioningly. "If the bond is strong enough and the feelings are present, then age means nothing. Of course in saying that there are rules to be followed and certain actions cannot be taken until a certain age. **(1.) **Do you understand?" Yugao nodded slowly and Sarutobi noticed the blush on her face spread a bit. "Very well, then you are dismi-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" An Anbu member appeared kneeling next to the Hokage's desk.

"What is it!"

"The nurses at the hospital have just informed me that Uzumaki Naruto's heart has started beating again!"

"WHAT!?" He looked over at Yugao who was as equally as stunned. "Anbu you are dismissed, Yugao-" He saw her put don her Anbu mask and nod at him. "Let's go!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama this way!" One of the nurses shouted from the ICU section. Both Sarutobi and Yugao dashed down the hall almost plowing everyone down in the process.

"Where is he!? Where is Naruto!?" The Hokage yelled to her almost frantically.

"He's being looked at right now by several doctors all of whom look kindly on the boy. Anbu are station inside just in case though."

"Understood. When did he go in?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Anbu, I want you to wait here until they finish with him. After that you are not to leave his side no matter what, is that understood!?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Yugao responded and immediately took her post at the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't until three hours later that they brought him out of the ICU and into a regular hospital room. Yugao approached one of the doctors.

"Is he alright?" The doctor motioned towards the other side of the hall away from the others. When he was sure that they wouldn't be overheard on accident he spoke to her quietly.

"We managed to stabilize him and heal the injuries to his head. His ribs are going to be sore for a while but nothing is broken. Physically he is going to ok however mentally…He took several very strong blows to the head and we don't know if they were damaging enough to damage the brain. We won't know until he wakes up."

"Understood. Please submit your report to the Hokage immediately." Yugao quickly made her way into Naruto's room where the nurses were hooking him back up to the monitors. When they were finished one of the nurses came up to her.

"We are going to make sure there are no disturbances so we won't be in the room but if something does happen please make sure to find one of us." Yugao nodded to her and the nurse left the room with the others. She made sure the door was firmly closed and the shades were drawn before sitting down on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"Naruto-kun…" She gently placed her hand on the side of his face. _"He's warm…that's good." _Yugao took of her mask again and placed it next to him. "That's another thing I admire about you Naruto-kun…the ability to bounce back from even the worst of injuries." Several tears Landed on the tip of Naruto's nose while another ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead like she did earlier that day and then rested her own forehead against his. She closed her eyes and started humming a slow, soft melody.

While she hummed to herself and Naruto's prone form, Yugao failed to notice the Hokage standing in the now open doorway. He smiled softly seeing the two and slowly backed out of the room, quietly closing the door.

"_Thank you Uzuki Yugao…"_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he walked towards the exit.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Well Hayate, it seems that your assignment will not be terminated after all." Sarutobi said beaming at the confused man in front of him.

"What? Hokage-sama I thought the assignment was about Naruto?"

"It is Hayate."

"Naruto died earlier today, I don't see how the assignment can be completed now…" Sarutobi's smile got even bigger.

"Well Hayate it seems that Kami smiles upon us today. A few hours ago I was informed that Naruto's heart started beating again and that he was recently transferred out of the ICU to a hospital room to rest." Hayate was at a loss for words.

"But…he…how?"

"That is a secret to everyone but Naruto."

"I-I see."

"When Naruto recovers and is released from the hospital you are to inform him that you will be training him. If he questions you, you my send him to me and I will explain it."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Oh and before I forget, during your training there will be an Anbu watching Naruto. Don't worry, she will only be there to watch out for the boy and if she feels like it, to teach him some of what she knows." Hayate nodded. "Alright, then for the time being you are dismissed. Use this time from now until Naruto gets out to plan out what you wish to teach the boy."

"Hai." Hayate bowed slightly and made his way out of Sarutobi's office.

**XXXXXXXX**

"**It's about time you woke up mortal." **Naruto groaned and tried to sit up. A tail came out from the side and helped him to a sitting position resting against the bars.

"Ky-kyuubi? What's going on?" The giant fox laid down against the bars so its head was next to Naruto. "What happened to me?"

"**WE, almost died!" **Naruto looked at the great beast with wide eyes. **"Actually you did die for a moment there. Boy, you should be grateful that I do not wish to die yet." **

"The only reason I'm in this mess is because of you…" Naruto said softly. The Kyuubi snorted.

"**You may be hated because of me but know this. If it wasn't for me your future would be boring and meaningless." **

"My future!? What possible future could I have beyond being beaten!? How the hell am I suppose to accomplish my dreams if everyone hates me!?" The room rumbled as the Kyuubi laughed.

"**That mortal is for me to know and for you to find out on your own. Now hurry and wake up before you miss an important hint." **

"Wait, What? What hint? What are you talking about!?" His shouts went unanswered as the room around him dissolved.

**XXXXXXXX**

He could make out the monitors that displayed his vitals beeping off to his right and there was something that sounded like humming very close up.

"_Whose humming…Why cant I open my eyes?" _He lifted one of his small hands and tried to bring it to his face but found something was blocking it. He placed his hand on the object and lightly grazed it with his fingertips. _"Feels very soft and smooth…smells nice too…" _He heard a soft gasp and the humming abruptly stopped. He felt the bed dip a little as someone moved right next to him. Naruto groaned as he forced one of his eyes opened.

Yugao couldn't believe it when a small hand gently caressed her face. She sat up quickly and wiped away her tears. When she saw one of his eyes partially open her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. The blue eye squinted a little. Yugao got off the bed and hit the switch for the lights dimming the light in the room considerably. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and peered down at the young boy. She smiled when she saw the boy's eye light up when he saw her.

"Anbu-ch-chan…" He only got out that little bit before he started coughing. Yugao waited for his coughing to die down before leaning down to the boy.

"Shhh, don't talk Naruto. You need to save your energy so you can heal. Just rest…" The smile never left her face when he nodded and buried his face into her thigh. She watched Naruto as he slowly fell back asleep, his hands clutching onto her leg.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was late at night when Naruto woke up to the sound of someone in the room. He picked his head up slightly and saw one of the nurses checking the Monitors and filling out a chart. When she saw that he was awake she smiled and waved at him. Naruto was going to say something but he was cut off when the nurse put her finger to her lips and pointed. Naruto looked at her curiously before noticing that Yugao was still on his bed leaning against the back wall fast asleep. He nodded and then waved back at the nurse. She just smiled and quickly filled out the rest of the information on the chart before hanging it next to the door. The nurse walked over to Naruto and whispered to him.

"How are you feeling hun?" Naruto gave the nurse a big smile and a thumbs up. The nurse giggled a little. "That's good to hear and from the looks of your chart you will probably be able to go home in a few days." Naruto looked like he was going to start bouncing in joy when the nurse spoke again. "But that's only if you stay in bed and rest. No jumping around or getting up ok?" Naruto pouted but grinned when the nurse ruffled his hair, being careful not to hit his injury of course. "Now go back to sleep Naruto." Naruto nodded and laid back down. When the nurse saw him close his eyes she her smile got a little bigger and she quietly made her way out of the room.

When Naruto heard the door click he opened his eyes and sighed. He wanted to get up and move around but at the same time he felt like sleep was trying to pull him back in. Eventually sleep won and Naruto squirmed a bit to get comfortable. When he couldn't find a good spot he got up and crawled onto Yugao's lap. As soon as he curled himself up sleep consumed him.

**XXXXXXXX**

When the Hokage walked into Naruto's hospital room the next morning he was definitely not expecting to see Naruto curled up on a sleeping Yugao's lap.

"_Damn, wish I had my camera." _Sarutobi walked over to Yugao and gently shook her shoulder.

"Nar-ut-o…go back to sleep…" Sarutobi sighed and loudly cleared his throat. Yugao jerked and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing the Hokage her eyes shot open and she was about to stand up when Sarutobi stopped her.

"Unless you want to re-injure Naruto I suggest you stay sitting." Yugao looked down and saw Naruto still sleeping on her lap. His foot twitched a couple times while mumbling something about ramen to himself causing both Yugao and Sarutobi to laugh. When the laughter died down Sarutobi strode over to the window and pushed back the curtains. "You know…it's simply amazing that Naruto is already almost healed. If it were anyone else they would have died and stayed dead." Yugao listened to the Hokage but her eyes never left Naruto's face.

"When will Naruto be allowed to leave?"

"Well the nurse last night judged it would be a couple days but once we get him checked out he may be able to leave today." He turned away from the window and looked at the pair. "And now I would like to discuss your next assignment." Yugao looked up from Naruto to give her full attention to the Hokage. "This assignment is going to take place until Naruto's entrance into the academy. Of course you will still have some of your Anbu duties on the side. Your job will be to observe Naruto's training under Gekkou Hayate and make sure that no serious harm is to befall him or that he will be attack by another mob. Your optional objectives will be to watch Naruto when he is home alone and, if you are willing, to teach him what you know to accompany his training. Remember those are optional so if you so choose you do not have to fulfill them. If you do choose to do them you may decide how much interaction you have with Naruto. Any questions?"

"No Hokage-sama."

"Good, now I am going to find someone to give Naruto his examination so we can see if he may leave today. If you could wake up Naruto that would be a big help…and don't forget to put your mask back on." Sarutobi said as he closed the door behind him. Yugao faced Naruto, whose foot was still twitching occasionally, and almost didn't have the heart to wake him up considering how peaceful he looked. She sighed and gently shook his shoulder.

"Evil….munchkin…that's my ramen…." Yugao deadpanned.

"_He even dreams about ramen? I'm defiantly going to have to get him to expand his diet."_ She shook Naruto's shoulder again. His response was to roll over onto his back and continue sleeping. Yugao growled in frustration. _"This should wake him up." _Yugao shifted her body so that she was facing the middle of the bed and proceeded to simply stand up. Sure enough when Naruto hit the bed his eyes shot open.

"DON'T HURT ME!!" He screamed and rolled off the other side of the bed before going underneath the bed itself. Yugao was a little surprised at his outburst but decided with what happened that his response was justified. She got down on her hands and knees and peered under the bed.

"Naruto, do you really think I'm going to hurt you despite all of the fun we've had?" Naruto flinched when she started speaking but after she spoke her question Naruto actually took a look at who was with him. When he saw Yugao's face his eyes lit up.

"Anbu-chan!" He adopted a Cheshire grin. Yugao couldn't help but smile at the small blonde.

"Alright Naruto, time to come out under the bed." She reached under there to offer him her hand, which he accepted immediately, and pulled him swiftly to her. "There that's better now." She said when he sat up on the floor in front of her.

"Hey Anbu-chan?'

"Yes Naruto?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Why, do you not want me here? I thought you liked me?" Naruto's grin fell and he quickly started waving his hands back and forth.

"Wait no. that's now what I mean!" Yugao giggled.

"I know what you meant Naruto, I'm just messing with you." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Yugao playfully messed up his hair. "To answer your question, I've been here with you since you were admitted."

"Really?" Naruto looked at her with an expression that bordered on surprise and happiness.

"Yes Naruto really. Why did you want to know?"

"No one else seems to visit me or anything other than Hokage-jiji so I was kinda curious…" She saw his eyes lose some of there brightness and he hung his head. Yugao grimaced at his pained expression and did the only thing that she could think of to make it go away. She lifted him onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto's body stiffened for a second but quickly relaxed. She couldn't think of anything to say that might cheer him up in this situation so she just opted for holding him, which seemed to be working on its own. After a little while Yugao pulled away from him slightly and lifted his chin up with her finger.

"The Hokage should be here soon with someone to give you an examination to see if your fit enough to leave so I'm gonna have to put my mask back on. You're free to stay in my lap if you want to though. Naruto nodded. Yugao grabbed her mask of the bed and put it on. She hesitated for a second before taking it off again and quickly kissing Naruto on the forehead before donning it completely. Naruto immediately became happy again.

"Hey Anbu-chan?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can you play with me today?"

"I'll have to check with the Hokage to make sure im not busy."

"Ok…"

"But I'm sure that he'll let me have today off so I can play with you." Naruto's mood got even better then. "Oh and Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"When we are alone like this you can call me Yugao."

"Ok Yugao-chan!" Naruto couldn't see it because of her mask but Yugao blush spread across her face.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Well Naruto, you check out just fine so you can leave today." The nurse said smiling especially when the boy started bouncing around excitedly. Her smile only grew when Yugao pulled Naruto into a hug. She turned from the two and focused on the Hokage who immediately knew something was off.

"What's the matter?" The Hokage whispered making sure that Yugao or Naruto couldn't hear him. The nurse shook her head.

"That's just it Hokage-sama, we don't know. Everything about him checks out but when we looked at his blood tests well…."

"What is it? What did you find?"

"We found some sort of abnormalities. We didn't even know they were there until we took a look at some of his old blood tests and there is definitely a difference between the two." Sarutobi looked at Naruto while the nurse explained.

"I want you to be honest…Do you think it has to do with _it _?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Personally i think they're just a side effect of having it in him his entire life. The seal was meant to slowly give Naruto it's power…human bodies weren't made for that type of power."

"Which means that either his body is breaking down because of it or it is changing his body's to adapt to it."

"But if that's true then-"

"Naruto is going to be in serious trouble down the road when the council eventually finds out. This is now a double S class secret and you are to tell no one, am I clear!?" The nurse nodded her head vigorously. "Also I want you to get several of your most trusting coworkers and continue to examine the abnormalities."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The nurse gave a curt bow and quickly left the room. Sarutobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_Why must he be the one to suffer?" _His inner thoughts were cut off when he felt a tug at his Hokage robes. He looked down to see Naruto staring up at him.

"Ojisan, can I go home now?"

"Yes you may go home now Naruto however I am going to have someone accompany you for a little while just to make sure you're alright." He saw Naruto withdraw a little at his statement.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Yugao?"

I wish to volunteer to look after him." Sarutobi chuckled.

"I figured you would want to do it. Your assignment is to look after Naruto until I personally relieve you."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Naruto was beaming with the fact that he would be able to spend time with 'Yugao-chan'. Sarutobi watched with a sincere smile as Yugao took Naruto by the hand and led him out of the room to get him checked out.

**XXXXXXXX**

Since they left the hospital Naruto had become increasingly more reserved and clung to Yugao's hand as they walked down some of the lesser used streets in Konoha. Yugao squeezed Naruto's hand in an effort to let him now that he was going to be ok but he still held on tight and tried to get as close to her as he could. After a couple of streets she heard several scornful remarks towards Naruto and said boy whimpered having heard them too. Just from hearing him make that sound caused a tightening in her chest.

"_No one, especially not a child, should have to be afraid to walk down the street of there own village…" _She picked him up and hugged him to her chest before bounding onto the rooftops. She felt his small hands grab onto the front of her vest and his head press against the armor still trying to get as close as possible to her. She responded by tightening her hold on him making him relax somewhat. She started to notice the area and realized that they were close to Naruto's apartment. When she saw it thought she almost dropped Naruto. The door to his apartment had been smashed open and from the looks of it there was some serious fire damage. Naruto saw the burn marks and his eyes lost some of there vibrance.

Yugao landed on the railing in front of the destroyed door and hopped onto the ground. Naruto squirmed a bit and she set him down. She felt her chest tighten even more at the pained expression on his face. The feeling in her chest became painful when she saw the inside.

There was nothing that could be salvaged. The bed had been ripped apart and then most of it was burned. The little furniture he did have had been smashed and burned and his walls were covered with graffiti, all calling for the death of the 'demon boy'. Yugao watched Naruto as he sifted through some of the remains of what was once a nightstand. She watched as he lifted a charred wooden picture frame. Yugao quickly recognized it as the one she had given him for one of his birthdays a couple years ago. Inside the frame was supposed to be a photo of Naruto and herself but the fire had destroyed it.

Yugao quickly scooped him into her arms when he started crying. She whispered little things to Naruto and tried to cheer him up but it seemed that he had finally reached his limit. Her heart broke when she saw the defeated look in his eyes. She positioned him against her chest in the same manner as before and left the apartment.

**XXXXXXXX**

She landed in front of a different apartment in a much nicer area of Konoha. She opened the door, kicking it open, and walked inside. Naruto didn't seem to notice that they stopped moving or that he was now sitting on a very comfortable bed much unlike his own. He only realized his surroundings when he felt an object being placed in his lap. He looked down to see another picture frame identical to the one that he was still clutching. He picked it up to see a picture of himself and Yugao where she was leaning against his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled softly but hid eyes still remained dull. His body stiffened when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and hung loosely. He relaxed when Yugao rested her head on his shoulder much like she had done in the picture.

"Naruto, no matter what happens, you've always have me, ok?" The boy nodded and crawled onto her lap, leaning against here while hugging the picture frames to his chest. Yugao pulled him close and leaned against the wall getting them both comfortable. She waited until his breathing steadied signaling that he had fallen asleep before allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

"**So…you once again stand before me…how pathetic you look." **The great beast's words resonated throughout the passages of Naruto's mind giving him an even greater feeling of power. Naruto didn't move though as he stood before the bars.

"I'm tired…" Naruto said softly not really caring if the Kyuubi heard him or not. The fox's ears perked up and lowered its head so it was almost eye level with Naruto.

"**If you are tired mortal, then why bother me…Go back to your world and leave me in peace." **

"I'm tired of caring…" At this Kyuubi's attention was all on Naruto.

"**Then don't. Why should you have to care about those who wish nothing but harm upon you?" **The Kyuubi wasn't really expecting any sort of answer to his question but one look at the boy's dull eyes and the fox was starting to become interested. **"Become stronger…become an enigma to the human race…allow your emotions to be swept aside." **

"How?"

"**Devote yourself and do not hesitate to do what must be done."**

"What about Yugao-chan?"

"**What about the women?" **Kyuubi huffed in annoyance. When Naruto didn't answer the beast growled. **"Do as you please with the women but do not allow her to distract you. If you want to become stronger then you have no time for such idle distractions. If that is all then leave me be…"**

**XXXXXXXX**

It was a different ceiling than the one he was used to seeing. His was cracked and stained from water damage while this one looked brand new and pearly white. Groggily he crawled off of Yugao's lap and rolled onto the floor with a thud, dropping the picture frames in the process.

"Itai!" Naruto quietly shouted while nursing his aching head. Grumbling he picked himself off the ground and snatched the frames he had dropped only moments earlier. He set the damaged frame haphazardly on the nightstand while carefully standing up the other one. He allowed his eyes to linger on the photo of Yugao and himself before turning his attention to the women. She was still propped against the wall with her hands resting in her lap. Naruto took another look at the picture and then crawled back onto the bed. He grabbed her and slowly pulled on her so she fell sideways onto the bed and then struggled to lay her out in some comfortable fashion. He failed miserably considering he wasn't strong enough to effectively move her on his own but the problem was remedied when Yugao rolled in her sleep onto her side. Now that she was in a good position he grabbed the blanket that was underneath her and threw it over her so at least she was partially covered.

"Na…ru..to-kun…" Hearing her mumble his name he crawled back onto the bed and placed leaned down close to her face. Big mistake for Naruto. As soon as he was in reach, Yugao's arms snaked around him and pulled him close to her chest. "Glad…ok…" She was mumbling incoherently now but Naruto couldn't hear her regardless because of the vice like grip she had on him and that his head was smashed into her chest.

"_CAN'T BREATH!!" _Naruto struggled against her but it was obvious that she wasn't going to let go any time soon. He mind only thought of one alternative to being suffocated. _"Should I? She'll kill me if I do it though…but I'll suffocate if I don't…Screw it. Note to self: Run like hell afterwards."_ Naruto maneuvered himself slightly so he was at a better angle before he found a good spot. He pressed his face in as close as possible to her chest…and nipped it. The effect was instantaneous as her eyes snapped open and he was practically thrown away from her. As soon as he was free he hit the ground and rolled under the bed.

"What the hell just bit me!?" She looked down at her chest to inspect the small red mark and sighed when she saw it wasn't bleeding. Then it hit her.

"Naruto? Where are you?" Said boy didn't make a peep to indicate his location. When he saw purple hair and a face hanging over the edge of the bed though, he squeaked and rolled back to the far side away from her. Sure she didn't look angry but Naruto had already learned his lesson on this particular subject. "Naruto, come out from under there." He shook his head. "Naruto I'm not going to hurt you for biting me…I would like to know why you did though."

"You where trying to suffocate me!" Yugao thought for a moment about what he said and then realized from the position of the bite that she must have grabbed him in her sleep. She scratched her head sheepishly.

"Ah, Gomen Naruto, I didn't mean to." When she saw that he still wasn't moving she sighed. "Look, I accidently grabbed you and you bit me. We're even ok?" Naruto nodded slowly and cautiously slid out from under the bed. He hesitated at the edge of the bed but Yugao was having none of that. She grabbed Naruto, pulled him out from under the bed, pulled him into her lap and then proceeded to apply another vice like grip. Naruto struggled against her but once again found that he was unable to get away.

"Hey, let me go!" Yugao bent over so she was right next to his ear.

"Do you really want me to Naruto?" There was a moment of silence before he shook his head and whispered a quiet no.

"So you do like me hugging you?" Naruto nodded his head. "Then why do you always try to get away from me when I hug you?"

"It's…new to me." That was all he said but it was all she needed to hear to understand his words. Despite the fact that she hung out with him quite a bit when not on a mission, he still couldn't get used to the physical contact that wasn't threatening.

"_No one should have to feel like this…He's done nothing wrong and yet a simple hug scares him…" _Yugao couldn't say anything out loud to the child in her arms because no words would come to her to help. So she opted to simply show him by the means of their current hug. She pulled him firmly, but gently, closer to her and slowly played with his hair. After a few minutes she heard him speak albeit very softly.

"Yugao-chan…"

"Yes Naruto?" He fidgeted somewhat in her grasp and mumbled something. "Naruto you need to speak up if you want me to hear you."

"Thank you for being nice to me." If Yugao had been standing she was sure she would have dropped him because of that statement.

"Naruto…you don't have to thank me." She kissed the top of his head and then ruffled his hair. "It's my pleasure being here for you." He was shaking now and at first she couldn't really see why but then she saw the shimmers of his tears streak to the ground. She was at a loss for what she should be feeling. Happy because she was bringing so much pleasure into his life or Sad because he was so happy just to have one person care about him. She was so conflicted that she didn't even notice her own tears mixing with Naruto's.

**A/N That's the first chapter folks! I have about half of the second written but unfortunately I wont have the time to finish it before I leave (T.T). **

**Ok what I need to clarify here is the Sandaime is saying that if she does have feelings for Naruto then she should very well act on her feelings. I also made him say that there are kinda rules to follow wich means that until he gets older (12 to be exact) that she shouldn't take things any farther than they are now.**

**I think that's all I need to clarify but I may be wrong. Anyways you guys, ill see you sometime next year and hopefully ill have multiple updates with Sanity's Betrayal, Rise of the Forsakened and this fic as well. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**-The Forsakened One-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people, I AM BACK!!!!!!!! Well actually im gone now considering im going back for more training now…..but I figured I would finish this partly written chapter. **

**Ive gotten a few reviews talking about how people don't understand how Naruto can escape highly trained ninja but not civilians. **

**Here is my answer to your question.**

**Naruto can escape the highly trained ninja because to him that's the game. Hes playing with them in a certain sense and because there really is no threat on his life so he's calm and able to think clearly.**

**With the civilians though there is that threat on his life and to him its no longer a game but a real life and death situation so he's afraid. Oh and btw he is only like 7 so yes a life and death situation would scare the shit out of him regardless of how good he is. **

**So simply put, it's the fear factor. No matter how good you are at something, if your too afraid that you cant think rationally your pretty much screwed. **

**So I hope that kind of explains it and if not…oh well I don't really care.  
Oh and Naruto might seem like he's older than he actually is with the way he talks. My reasoning for this is that ,in my fic, he talks to the Kyuubi and in turn has picked up some things. So yea im blaming it on Kyuubi. **

**XXXXXXXX**

"Naruto-kun, I want you to meet Hayate." The little boy immediately clung to Yugao's leg and tried to hide himself. Yugao gently grabbed his arm and tried to bring him back out into the open. "Now Naruto-kun, there's nothing to be afraid of so say hello to the nice man."

"You know Yugao, if he's still a bit shaken up we don't have to do this now. The Hokage said that we can wait and let him get comfortable with me first." Yugao shook her head.

"Sorry Hayate but I don't think that's going to be possible." She turned around and knelt down in front of Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, how about you go into my apartment so I can talk with Hayate, kay?" Naruto looked took a quick look at Hayate before looking Yugao in the eyes and nodding. Once he was safely back inside the apartment Hayate spoke.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"I don't think it's going to matter either way."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What happened to him…that was the last straw Hayate."

"How badly did it affect him?"

"More than either of us can comprehend. Remember that this isn't the first time that this has happened and I doubt that this is the worst that the villagers have done to him."

"Has his opinion changed?" Yugao looked at Hayate with a confused expression. "I mean about the villagers and becoming Hokage."

"I don't know. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if he did hate the villagers but I really don't know. His dreams…well he doesn't really talk about his dreams." Hayate nodded to himself and then fell back against the railing.

"You know Yugao…the Hokage told me something a few days ago when he asked me to train Naruto." He saw her head tilt up and took it as a sign she was listening. "Naruto's dream is family."

"_Family…is that what your searching for Naruto-kun…or does that word have another meaning for you?_ What do you think the Hokage meant by that?" Hayate shook his head at the question.

"I honestly don't know. The Hokage told me that only people who have suffered as he has suffered will understand."

"So you're saying that only another container will understand?"

"It's possible, but there might be another way."

"Hayate what are you talking about?"

"You've been around Naruto for years right? Well there you go. If anyone has the chance of finding out the meaning of his dreams, it's you." Yugao could feel her face heat up and she was sure she was blushing.

"I-I guess we'll just have to wait and see wont we?" Hayate nodded to her with his eyes closed.

"Well if there's nothing else that you and I need to discuss I believe it's time to inform young Naruto that I'll be his sensei from now until he's a genin." When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Yugao looking at him in confusion. "What?"

"What exactly is it that the Hokage asked you to do?"

"Huh?"

"I know that he asked you to train him so that he can pass the academy test but I don't believe for a second that that's all."

"And whys that Yugao?"

"For starters he's already an escape artist at the age of seven. Add that to the fact that the best kenjutsu master in Konoha is going to be training him for roughly five years with the occasional help from an Anbu member along with the kid being a jutsu sponge…you do the math Hayate." Hayate smirked.

"I was wondering if you would catch on or not."

"What is the real purpose of your mission?" Yugao gave the man a stern look that promised pain if he lied.

"In a nutshell…So Naruto can stand alone against anyone and everyone."

"I was put in charge of making sure that nothing happens to Naruto-kun ok? So you better explain to me what exactly your mission is about or else…"

"Relax Yugao, you don't have to threaten me. I was going to tell you when I explain it to the kid as well. He has a right to know what's going on." Yugao nodded at his answer. "Then if you could get Naruto out here so we can get this show on the road." Yugao knocked on the door of her apartment and Naruto stepped outside.

"You done talking?"

"Yes we are but Hayate has something to tell you Naruto-kun." The boy immediately latched onto Yugao's leg at the mention of Hayate. "Naruto-kun! Stop hiding so you can talk to the nice man." Hayate waved her off.

"It's alright Yugao, this we'll be easier if he's comfortable." Hayate got down onto one knee so he was eye level with Naruto. "Hey Naruto, My name's Gekkou Hayate and I'm here because of the Hokage."

"Jiji?" Naruto peeked out from behind Yugao's leg more.

"Hai. The Hokage assigned me to be your sensei until your allowed to enter the academy."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to enter the academy?" Naruto's curiosity was getting the better of him as he found himself coming out more from behind Yugao.

"Well originally the council forbade it but the Sandaime isn't the Hokage for nothing…Of course there's a catch." Immediately Naruto withdrew himself a bit. "You won't be able to attend until the final year."

"Then what's the point of going…I won't be able to learn anything to graduate."

"Your right Naruto, you wouldn't be able to learn anything but that's where I come in. As I said before I will be your Sensei until you are able to join the academy which means I will be teaching you everything that you need to know. Yugao will also be watching over your training." Naruto considerably perked up at this before withdrawing again.

"What's the catch?" Hayate almost lost his balance.

"What?"

"I mean that there's no way the council would allow me to be taught by Konoha's kenjutsu master and an Anbu…What else is going on?" Hayate looked up at Yugao who was staring down at Naruto with her mouth open a little in surprise.

"Sarutobi-sama said you were sharp Naruto but once again you are absolutely correct, the council wouldn't allow this. However The Hokage found his way around that little problem."

"How?"

"Simple, he simply turned being your Sensei into a mission and no matter what the council says, they have no authority over missions the Hokage personally assigns." Naruto nodded slowly before looking Hayate in the eyes.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Hayate smirked again and nodded.

"The Hokage had another motive for having someone train you other than getting you ready for the academy." At this he looked back up at Yugao. "Is it alright if we speak inside? I'd rather not have people overhear us." Yugao nodded and opened the door to her apartment leading the two inside. Once the door closed behind them Hayate made a few hand signs before muttering something and touching the door. A seal flashed to life before dissolving. "There we go." Yugao motioned for them to sit. Hayate noticed that the whole time Naruto didn't move more than a foot away from Yugao. "Alright, now as I was saying outside there is another reason for this."

"Do I want to know…" Hayate quirked his eyebrow at the blonde but chalked it up to the kids new mentality.

"Yes Naruto, you do need to know this. The reason is that, while Sarutobi-sama was looking for a good teacher for you, he came to a realization." He saw Naruto's head pop up a bit. "He knew that because of…a certain predicament…that no one except a certain few would be trustworthy enough to train you let alone even come near you. Naruto, the Sandaime asked me to train you so you would be able to protect yourself. His direct words to me were so that you would be able to stand alone against any and all enemies."

"Why…what aren't you telling me?" Yugao glared at Hayate.

"You're hiding something from us?" Hayate raised his arms in defense.

"Not at all Yugao, I've told you all I know."

"You act just like jiji…your hiding something…about why they hate me…" Hayate looked at Yugao and then back at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Yugao layed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"It's the fox isn't it?" Hayate's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"H-how…" When Naruto didn't say anything Yugao scooted off the couch and kneeled before the boy.

"Naruto…how do you know about that?" She tried to keep her voice calm but worry was clearly in each word she spoke.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out…My birthday's on the same day…and the seal on my stomach…" Yugao didn't know what to say to him after that declaration. She tried to look for Hayate's support but he was stilled stunned. "But I didn't know for sure until…" He looked like he was going to clam up any second and as much as she didn't want to press the subject, she needed to know.

"Naruto…please, it's important that you tell me how you found out exactly." He was silent for a long time after that and Yugao wasn't sure he was going to talk until she heard it. It was barely audible but her well trained ears picked it up.

"My dreams…the killing…watching so many die…" He felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Naruto-kun…How often are your dreams?"

"Every night…I have them every single night."

"Ibiki is going to have a field day when he hears about this…" Naruto and Yugao looked over to Hayate who was looking a little pale.

"Ibiki? What does he have to do with this?" Hayate looked at her with an 'are you kidding' look.

"Yugao, this kid just said that he dreams about the Kyuubi attack every single night for pretty much his whole life and he hasn't cracked yet. Do you know how much willpower it would take to keep yourself from losing your sanity? Ibiki's gonna want to meet this little guy that's for sure." Naruto looked from Hayate to Yugao.

"Whose Ibiki?"

"He's the head of the whole Interrogation and Torture division." Upon hearing the word torture Naruto unconsciously pressed himself closer to Yugao." She nuzzled his hair.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, nothing's going to happen to you." Hayate snorted.

"Unless he runs into Anko that's for sure." Yugao paled slightly.

"Crap I forgot about her…" Naruto saw the look on their faces and shivered. He definitely did not want to meet this Anko person. Hayate saw Naruto shiver and decided a change of subject was needed.

"Well before we scare the little guy too much I guess ill finish this little meeting of ours by saying that we'll begin your training in three days at 8 am in the morning. Don't be late." With that he left the apartment leaving Yugao and Naruto alone.

"Well now that that's out of the way we need to go talk to the Hokage." Naruto looked at her oddly. "He doesn't know that you know about the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded in understanding and hopped off the couch.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ah Naruto-kun, Yugao what brings you two to my office?"

"Well Hokage-sama it's about…well…_it." _Sarutobi's cheerful attitude fell and his eyes whisked over Naruto quickly before settling on Yugao again.

"Does he know?" Yugao nodded. Sarutobi sighed and motioned for them to sit. "I would like to know how his tenant was found out…"

"Well Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun says he just kinda connected the dots." The Hokage looked at her oddly. "Well he realized that his birthday was on the same days as the attack and he found the seal that was placed on him. Naruto-kun also has…well dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" He almost regretted asking the question seeing Naruto pull his knees up to his chest.

"Naruto-kun…well…he says that every day he dreams about when the Kyuubi attacked…"

"_It never occurred that the Kyuubi would try to affect his dreams…the psychological repercussions alone would be enough to drive anyone insane…" _ Sarutobi looked at Naruto and saw that the boy had relaxed his grip on his knees. "Yugao, thank you for bringing this to my attention but right now I think it would be best if you took him to have a checkup with Ibiki." As soon as Naruto heard the name Ibiki he unconsciously pressed his back into his chair as far as he could.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, nothing is going to happen to you." Naruto looked at Yugao warily for a moment and then back at the Hokage. Sarutobi saw Naruto glance towards the open window.

"_Shit, he's going to run!" _Before the Hokage or Yugao could blink Naruto was already half way out the window. "Naruto-kun wait!" His plea fell on deaf ears as the boy disappeared. "Damnit, now it's going to take forever just trying to catch him. Yugao find Naruto as quickly as possible and explain why we wanted to see Ibiki."

"Hai Hokage-sama." She bounded through the window Naruto used just moments ago.

**XXXXXXXX**

"_Shit! What the hell am I suppose to do now? Why do they want me to see Ibiki…what did I do?" _Naruto slid into an alleyway and hid himself among a bunch of old trash bins. Not a second later Yugao landed and was scanning everything.

"Naruto-kun, where are you…" She bit her lip and took off onto the rooftops again. Naruto waited for a few moments before uncovering himself and taking off in the other direction. He stopped when he saw a squad of Anbu perched on top of a nearby building and quickly slipped through a nearby fence. He peeked through a knothole and saw the Anbu hop away onto another nearby building. In response Naruto dropped onto his stomach and began crawling in the other direction. When he was around the corner he got up and climbed up one of the drain pipes to get on the rooftops. Looking over at the squad of Anbu he saw them take off in his direction.

"_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!!! Now what the hell am I suppose to do!?" _He saw a high bamboo fence a little ways away and darted over to it. He almost tripped over the ledge of the building wich caused him to collide with the fence and not go over it. Naruto groggily sat up and rubbed his head. "Owww…note to self, bamboo fences hurt…a lot…" Naruto heard the tell tale sign of footsteps and paled. Seeing a doorway right by him in the fence je grabbed the handle and darted through quickly. He sprinted around another bamboo wall and straight through what appeared to be a locker room. He didn't stop running until his foot hit a puddle and he slid straight into an onsen. For a few moments there was silence as the ripples in the water died down. That is until Uzumaki Naruto burst out of the water looking like a cooked lobster.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!" He clambered onto the edge of the onsen and laid there in the cool breeze. When a shadow fell over his prone form he quirked an eye open and paled instantly. Standing before him was a women wearing a towel with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You have five seconds to explain why you are in the women's onsen." He started to shake and immediately tried to book it to the exit. Unfortunately for Naruto, the women grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him back. "Running are we?" She said with a sickly sweet smile. The rest of the blood drained from his face when he saw another women come up to the first.

"So 'Nai-chan, what are we gonna do with this little pervert?" Suddenly Naruto stopped squirming.

"I'm not a pervert!" He said while glaring at the second women.

"Oh, your not? Then care to explain why you're in the _women's _onsen?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Naruto started to struggle against the first women's grasp.

"So Anko, what should we do with this little one?" Naruto didn't like the look she was giving him.

"**Senai Jashuu** **No Jutsu**!" Naruto felt his limbs being restrained.

"Hey, what the hell did you do to me!?!" Anko with her menacing Cheshire grin motioned to Kurenai.

"Ok 'Nai-chan you can put him down know. The Gaki won't be able to get away now!" Naruto was unceremoniously dropped on the ground. He was about to start yelling when he saw what was bound around his wrists and legs.

"_SNAKES!!! NONONONO NOT SNAKES!!!!!" _ Naruto tried to control his fear by closing his eyes but it was clearly evident on his face.

"Oh is the little boy afraid of snakes?" Anko cooed.

"Deathly afraid from the looks of it Anko. You might want to just tie him up or something instead of using snakes; you don't want to scar the kid now."

"Who says we don't!? It'll teach him a lesson for being a pervert." While they talked about a 'perverts' punishment Naruto was trying to free himself from the snakes. He shuddered when he finally managed to slide the damn things off. He quietly made his way to the door when he knocked over a bucket.

"Damnit he's getting away! Anko grab him!" Naruto tore out of the onsen like a bat out of hell with two angry Kunoichi after him. He managed to get back to the area where his apartment complex is only to see Yugao perched on the side of a building. He hesitated on going over there until he heard the other two catching up to him.

"**DAMNIT BOY, MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE THEY KILL US BOTH!!!" **Naruto agreed with the voice in his head and chose the lesser of two evils. As soon as he left the alley Yugao spotted him and started running over to him.

"Naruto-kun there you are! Hey what's wrong?" He flung himself at her legs and hid himself as best as possible. "Naruto-kun, what's going-" She was cut off when Anko and Kurenai barreled through the alley.

"Hey Yugao-chan you caught the little bastard!" Anko yelled in triumph. Yugao looked at Anko and then back to Naruto.

"Anko? What's going on?"

"This little pervert tried sneaking into the women's onsen Yugao-chan." She then realized that Naruto was soaking wet.

"Naruto-kun, is this true?" Naruto backed away from Yugao when she placed her hands on her hips.

"N-No it's not what it sounds like! I didn't know it was an onsen!?!" Yugao sighed before turning back to her friends.

"Sorry girls but you can't kill this one."

"Your defending a pervert?" Kurenai asked a little shocked.

"Naruto-kun is not a pervert and I'll vouch for him personally. Besides he wouldn't have had time to try anything considering he was running away from me and a squad of Anbu."Kurenai and Anko looked at Yugao with a 'start explaining' expression. "Anko, Kurenai, allow me to introduce Uzumaki Naruto." This peaked Kurenai's interest.

"Wait, did you say _Uzumaki Naruto!? _As in escape artist _Uzumaki?" _Yugao nodded her head. Anko looked at Naruto with a confused expression.

"What the hell's so special about this little gaki?"

"Anko, this little Gaki was able to escape from an entire village wide search by all Anbu squads when he painted the Hokage mountain and even when they did catch him he was able to get out of not only the unbreakable ninja wire but the paralysis jutsu as well. When the Hokage went to collect him from the Anbu they were found bound with ninja wire and one of them had a paralysis jutsu on them." Kurenai stated.

"Wait you mean this little shrimp did that!?!" Anko looked at Naruto and grinned deviously. "Hey Naru-chaaaaaan…How would you like to help me with something?" Naruto looked at her hesitantly.

"What?"

"There's this jounin named Hatake Kakashi and he's always reading an orange book. Do you think you can get that for me?"

"What's in it for me?" Anko was about to continue but Yugao cut her off.

"Sorry Anko but Naruto-kun doesn't have any time to play right now. We have to go see Ibiki." Naruto paled at the name and remembered why he was running in the first place. He tried to jump away but Kurenai managed to snag the back of his collar.

"And where do you think you're going?" Naruto tried to squirm out of her grasp _again._

"I don't wanna see Ibiki!!" Kurenai looked at Yugao for an explanation.

"He thinks he's going to be harmed in some way…The Sandaime wasn't able to explain since he pretty much disappeared when he heard Ibiki's name." Kurenai nodded in understanding.

"Now Naruto, you should wait until the Hoka-" Naruto growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Naruto turned his head and latched onto Kurenai's hand with his semi larger than normal canines. Kurenai shrieked.

"HE'S BITING ME!!! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!!!!" She started to flail her arm but Naruto stayed where he was at. He finally let go when he saw a python slithering his way over to him.

"_NOT AGAIN!!!" _He jumped back a little bit and figured he had two options. A.) He could get mauled by the snake, B.) He could run to Yugao for safety. Naruto spared a second to look at his second option and when he turned his head back he saw the snake coming right down on him with its mouth wide open.

"_Shit! No time to dodge…" _He grimaced slightly as the fangs dug into his shoulder and a searing pain shot through him. _"So this is it…" _Naruto could already feel his eyelids closing. A little ways away from Naruto, Yugao looked on in horror.

"ANKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET RID OF THE SNAKE!!!" Anko had already tried to dispel the summon but it wasn't working.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do!?! The damn thing isn't responding!" Yugao tried to pry the snake off of Naruto but it only resulted in hurting the boy more. Kurenai jumped in to try to help them but a second snake poofed into existence and hissed at her. She turned to Anko.

"What the hell's going on!?!" Anko shook her head.

"I don't know. There summoning themselves…" Yugao drew a Kunai and tried to stab the snake attached to Naruto only to have the second snake lunge at her. They were in a stalemate and time was against them with how Naruto was looking.

"_Is this…really it…"_ Naruto was knocked to the ground when an Anaconda poofed into existence and constricted around the spot where the boy was laying. Naruto felt all the warmth around him being drained away as he succumbed to the snake venom. He was so tired now…

He could hear it, his own heart beat. It was slowing down now and almost sounded soothing to him…until he heard it. A voice that echoed deep within him.

"_**It mustn't end now before it even began…You have the power to live through this…do not hesitate to make use of it…"**_

"_W-who are you?"_

"_**You and I are one in the same…Now hurry before this being kills us…"**_

"_How do I….stop it…"_

"_**Focus…you have a great power within you…and im not speaking of the Kyuubi…Im talking about your own blood…"**_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_**You will in time…for now you must focus on that power that runs through your veins…"**_

"_I don't know how to do that…How do I focus on something I cant feel?"_

"_**What is your goal…"**_

"_What?"_

"_**Surely you must have a goal for the future…What is it that you want to fight for…"**_

"_I-i…I don't know."_

"_**Oh but you do…It's there…right beneath the surface…" **_Yugao's face flashed in his mind.

"_I want to be able to protect Yugao-chan."_

"_**But she is a skilled member of Anbu…Why would she need your protection…"**_

"_She told me what can happen to a Kunoichi…on missions. She told me what happened to some of the people she's worked with and I never want that to happen to her."_

"_**So you are saying that she is unable to defend herself…"**_

"_NO IM SAYING THAT I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HER!!!"_

"_**Tell me why…"**_

"_I…I don't want any of the people I care about to be used like that…I don't want any of them to suffer…"_

"_**So you do know why you want to fight…Now think of that reason…Think of why you need that power and as long as it is for a virtuous cause your blood will grant it…"**_

To the three women watching the scene in horror only a few seconds had passed while Naruto talked to his other self. They managed to dispel the medium sized snake that was guarding the other two but they couldn't get close to the giant snake.

"_Naruto-kun hold on…" _Yugao thought sadly. Anko sighed dejectedly after a few moments.

"Well it doesn't matter much now. With his size the poisons probably already run its course…" At that moment she felt a weight land on her back. "Hey what the - " She turned her head and saw the blue eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto. "DAMNIT TO FUCKING HELL!!!! Where did you come from!?!" Naruto just shrugged and slid off of Anko's back.

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other, they…"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

"What I d-oomph!" Naruto was quickly pulled off his feet and into the vice like embrace of the female Anbu.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Me!? Tell that to the crazy snake lady!!!"

"Hey it isn't my fault that my snakes thought you were puppy chow!"

"Bullsh-"

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto grumbled. "Look…it's alright for you to be angry at Anko…" She shot a look at her friend that said they would definitely be having a talk later. "But for right now let's just relax….please?" Naruto sighed but shifted into a more comfortable position in Yugao's arms.

"Hai…" Naruto hesitated for a moment looking between the present company and then back to Yugao. "Um Yu- I mean Anbu-chan…"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She felt him squirm a little and saw that he was trying his hardest to not look at her. "Naruto-"

"What am I?" The simple question from the boy was enough to freeze the three Kunoichi.

"Nani? What's the kid talking about?" Was Kurenai's simple response. Anko's was a bit more….hurtful.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Your human, that's what you are, stupid gaki." Anko crossed her arms and peered down at the blonde.

"Am I?"Now it was Yugao's turn.

"Naruto, I never want to hear you talk like this again! Of course you're human." She pulled him a little closer to herself. "Don't let them change your mind…don't let them make you think otherwise."

"It's not the villagers…It's just that I don't believe the greatest of the tailed demons can be simply sealed inside a baby who was just born without some type of drawback…I won't believe for a second that the only influence from the demon are the marks on my face…"He had a point, one that Yugao could find no counter to.

"_Naruto-kun…" _

**A/N Originally there was going to be more written in this chapter but I wasn't able to get it all down before my leave was up. I didn't want to leave you all with nothing so I just whipped something up and put a crappy cliffhanger ending on it.**

**Since im going back for more training now I won't have another chapter up for a while. Although I was told there was an internet café where I'm going so hopefully there will be computers there because I'm not allowed to bring my laptop with. When I get finished with my training and I go to my first duty station ill have my laptop though and I'll definitely be writing with whatever free time I get. **


	3. AN

**Alright people I don't have a great deal of time to write write now so I thought I would explain some more things considering some reviews ive gotten.**

**First things first is people are saying that he shouldn't be called an escape artists anymore…**

**Once again I answer with this:**

_FEAR!!!!!! _**It can do some crazy shit to you. For those of you who are in the military/ marines its like going from yellow to black in a second. Fear causes you to freeze up and whatnot. I already said this but to naruto, messing with the Anbu was simply a game because he knew they wouldn't hurt him. But the civilians were an unknown factor and because of past experiences of course hes going to be afraid freeze up and the like. Also he is 7 years old. Anbu are a game, civilians are an unknown.**

**Next thing I want to say is this:**

**To the review about this being an overused plot that could be better written and anko being the same yada yada yada, if you want to read the review go ahead. Heres my response though. **

**There are like 40000 naruto fanfics. Good luck getting an original plot. Im only like 2 chapters in to the fic…so someone explain to me this. How do you know where im taking this story? How do you know how im going to have the characters act? Wich ones wear a mask and others are the same. Just because some things may appear to be one way dpesnt mean that they could turn up to be something entirely different. One more thing and this is partly my fault for not explaining it better but Anko wasn't trying to kill him. She was scaring him. Something went wrong that's it. What that is has to do with the plotline later in the fic.**

**Look, im currently in my MOS training for the Marine Corps, I write when I can and I fix things when I can. If you don't like my writing then don't read. Its that simple. If your going to review then leave something positive or at least add something constructive. Myself like every other fanfic writer out there are writing simply for the fun of things and to get there ideas out there. Im going to keep writing whether I have one reader or a thousand. **

**Alright sorry about that but its been bugging me quite a bit and I finally had time to sit down and write this. **

**If I appeared to be callous or mean or whatever, I didn't mean to. Im just simply writing some responces.**

**Now on a good note, for those of you who have reviewed positively and said you liked what I was going, I thank you and would like to tell you that a new chapter could quite possibly be out next weekend. I just got a laptop this weekend liberty so I havent had time to write anything and im busy during the week so all I got is the weekend. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N It has certainly been way too fucking long since I last posted and for that I am sorry. However I do have perfectly good reasons:**

**Im in the Marine Corps**

**I have no fucking Internet**

**My time is dominated by training and stupid classes that no one understands (seriously, not even the guy teaching could understand what the hell the PowerPoint was talking about and it was about his chosen job too)**

**So yea, heres whats happened since I updated a couple months ago. I completed my MOS training so now im officially an 0311 (infantry) and have already arrived at my unit in sunny as fuck California.**

**Im slowly working on the next chapter of Sanity's Betrayal and believe it or not ive been going over things about Rise of the Forsakened (How many of you remember that fic) I managed to finally get a large dose of inspiration to finish this chapter wich has literally sat unfinished since…wow…a long time ago…**

**Be sure to read the ending A/N as they explain some things that I wrote in the story. **

**Also this chapter has not really been edited nor will it unless you guys find something huge.**

**One last final note as part of the disclaimer that I don't own Naruto, I also don't own Dr killjoy from the suffering. (Its not what you think so read the damn chapter before you jump to any conclusions) Theres going to be a few references to Dr Killjoy but other than that ive changed names and also added in my own little easter egg. Rather obvious though….**

**P.S. Lots of scene changes….you have been warned.**

"**Killjoy/Kyuubi talking"**

"_**Unknown"**_

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"So this is the one that the hokage wanted me to see. Doesn't look like much…" Ibiki was not impressed with the little blonde haired kid who constantly clung to the neko anbu.

"He may not look like much but when it comes to stealth and evasion…." Ibiki grunted at the anbus words.

"Anway its irrelevant as to why you brought him to me. You, Boy! Go sit down in the chair over there and ill be right back." Naruto shivered a little but did as he was told and crawled onto the chair that was in the middle of the room. Ibiki motioned for the other occupants to follow him. Naruto heard the door closed and he found himself all alone in the dimly lit room.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So Ibiki, what are you gonna do to the kid?" Anko asked as she leaned against the wall near the viewing screen.

"Hokage-sama asked me to perform a test to see the stability of his mind."

"And?" Said an ever impatient Anko.

"Im surprised you don't recognize the room hes in Anko, after all it is your favorite place to put you victims in before interrogating them." Anko nearly slipped from her spot.

"Why the fuck did you put him in that room Ibiki!? I thought you were just going to talk to the kid?" Ibiki just shrugged.

"Talking works, but when it comes to our young friend here…hes a tough shell to crack even with Yamanaka Inoichi's help."

"Hey its not my fault you cant crack a seven year old." Everyone excpet for ibiki, who kept his gaze on Naruto, turned to look at the new arrival. "So, ready to get this started?" Ibiki nodded as Inoichi stood next to him. Yuugao, who had been silently watching as Naruto fidgeted on the chair, finally spoke up.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Anko snorted.

"He's gonna scar the kid for life that's what he's gonna do." Yuugao's head snapped in Ibikis direction.

"Relax…While Naruto will be afraid, this is merely to see what he sees. Nothing more." Yuugao still didn't like what she was hearing but it was an order by the Hokage so she couldn't do anything about it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw her friend Kurenai give her a small measure of support.

"Very well…when are you going to start?" Ibikilooked over to Inoichi who nodded.

"Right now." Ibiki did a sequence of hand signs followed by Inoichi.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto fidgeted in the chair once more and tried to fight the urge to bolt for the door or any other means of escape. The group had left more than 10 minutes ago and didn't seem like they were coming back any time soon.

"_I swear when I get out of here I am going to burn every copy of o-jisans (sp?) icha icha collection and then im going to lock myself in a room and hide for a week."_ Naruto fidgeted again and saw the camera in one of the corners. _"Might as well have some fun…" _Naruto hopped off his chair and hopped up to the camera. As he dangled he started going through a couple of wires that were attached to the outside.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey, what the hell is the gakI doing?" Anko said as she watched Naruto screw with the camera. Everyone else shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, its about to begin." Ibiki said.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto smirked to himself as he finished his work. Now anyone who was watching would just see a continuous loop of him just sitting in the chair fidgeting. Naruto dropped down the ground and proceeded to the door. He tried the handle but found that the door wouldn't open.

"Hey! What gives?" Her tugged a little harder but the door wouldn't budge. "Well this sucks…" He walked back to the chair and sat back down.

**XXXXXXXX**

"He's a smart little one. If I didn't see him do it he probably would have fooled me." Inoichi said. Ibiki grunted his reply before switching the viewing monitor to a concealed camera.

"We've wasted enough time. Inoichi begin your jutsu as soon as I activate the room."

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto yawned after what felt like an eternity inside the small room.

"Well this is boring…" That is until he saw a glowing kanji on the floor in front of him. "Nani?" He hopped off the chair and crouched down next to it. "What the hell is this?" He jumped when another one formed right next to the one he was inspecting. "Alright that's kinda creeping me out now." He jumped back when one formed right where he was standing. When he saw that the floor was being covered by the glowing kanji he hopped back onto the chair. His gaze kept shifting over the floor until he noticed something.

It wasn't just the floor that was covered. The glowing kanji was covering the walls and even the ceiling. In a matter of moments there wasn't a single spot in the room except where he was crouching that wasn't covered in glowing kanji. Naruto new at that moment that something very bad was about to happen.

"Well this sucks." No sooner did the words leave his mouth than the room started to spin. Naruto felt like was going to be sick before everything just went black.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Now Inoichi! I want to see what makes this one so special." Inoichi nodded and finished the last set of seals for his jutsu.

**XXXXXXXX**

His vision returned and he felt himself drop onto a very wet surface. Groggily he shook his head and tried to stand up only to slide on the slick surface.

"What the hell?" Naruto brought his hand to his face to see what he had slipped on. Crimson. His hand and most of his arm was covered in blood. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" He quickly checked himself over and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw no cuts or open wounds. "If its not mine…then whose is it?" Naruto got up again, carefully, and placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. Satisfied that he wasn't going to fall over any time soon he did a quick look of his surroundings.

He was in the front entry way to an apartment from the looks of it. The more he looked though the more he felt a foreboding sense of déjà vu. He thought for a moment before it came to him.

"Hey this looks like Yuugao-chan's apart…ment…" His eyes widened and he dashed/slid further into the apartment. As he tried to round the corner he slid and fell staright onto his back, speckles of blood splashing onto him. He was worried now at the amount of blood he saw and he felt even worse when he saw that the blood trailed into the bedroom. He almost didn't want to move, afraid of what he might encounter on the other side of the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ibiki…what are we looking at here exactly?" Inoichi asked his partner.

"It looks like…his fears I think but that's not what this jutsus suppose to do." As the two conversed about there subject the other three in the room were talking as well.

"Hey isn't that your apartment Yuugao?" Kurenai asked.

"It is but…I don't know what's going on. Anko, what does this room do exactly?" Anko shook her head.

"Not what its suppose to that's for sure. You see this room is suppose to show how a person thinks. Its suppose to give a basic representation of there thought process and a basic idea of any current memories. Based on how the gaki's reacting though, he's probably more confused and probably scared out of his mind right now…"

**XXXXXXXX**

He didn't want to go but he had to know what it was on the other side of the door. If this was really her apartment, he had to make sure that it wasn't her blood that now covered him and most of the floor. Slowly he got up from his spot on the floor and made his way over to the door. He reached out to grab the doorknob when he heard a voice echo through the room. It started off quiet but the more he turned the knob it got louder.

"**Hurry now! I want to see the real you!" **And with that his world went black once more.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Wait what just happened!?" Yuugao asked in a panic voice. Ibiki shook his head.

"I don't know. I've never encountered this in any other person before. Inoichi?" The other man shook his head indicating he didn't know.

"I'm lost as well my friend…although I'm sure we'll find out in the next few moments." Yuugao looked shocked at how calm the two were taking the situation.

"How can you be so calm!? First your jutsu doesn't work the way its suppose to an now this!" Anko grabbed onto her arm while Kurenai still had her hand on her shoulder.

"Nothings going to happen to him Yuugao-chan, the room was designed so it only shows a persons mind. Absolutely no harm can come from it and even if that somehow did happen there are fail safes built into the room to prevent that from happening." Anko said trying to calm down her friend.

"Anko's right Yuugao. This is a controlled situation so please try and calm down a little bit."

"Quiet you three! He's waking up."

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto groaned as he slowly regained focus.

"_Wha…what happened. I remember grabbing the doorknob and then that voice…" _He slowly pushed himself off the ground when he noticed what he was laying in. "YUUGAO-CHAN!!!" He jumped to his feet but he was completely unprepared for what he saw.

Everything froze for him in that moment. It felt like someone knocked the wind out of him, unable to think, unable to move. He fell to his knees as he saw her, face up on the bed in a pool of her own blood. He felt the tears that fell, he heard his own strangled cries but his body wouldn't move.

"No…no…nonononononono…this cant…this cant be happening…not her…why…"

"**Oh but it is happening! Don't you see it, the effects of the mind when it is pushed far beyond its limitations." **Naruto jumped up and quickly started to look around for who was speaking. **"No, no, no boy your looking in the wrong place. Over here." **Naruto looked over to his side where a large stand up mirror resided. He quickly backed away from it when he saw the reflection. It wasn't of him but rather of an older man wearing a white doctors coat. **"Yes over here boy." **

"W-who are you?" Naruto couldn't help the stutter. This man scared him immensely.

"**Im surprised you don't remember me Naruto-kun. After all this isn't our first session together."**

"Nani? Session? What are you talking about?"

"**Back in the orphanage you and I had several sessions together to deal with your…inner child."** A look of realization crossed Naruto's face. **"Ah yes! So you do remember, excellent! For a moment there I thought we had lost all progress from our last little session. Now since its been so long allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Doctor Killjoy."**

"Doctor…Killjoy?" The man paced back in forth inside the mirror.

"**Yes my boy! Now that we have introductions out of the way we really must hurry. We have a lot to cover and so very little time to do it." **

"Hold on! What happened to Yuugao-chan!?"

"**Ah yes, her. What happened to her is partially why im here. You see Naruto-kun even though that inner demon of yours is suppressed from getting out, it seems to have made an imprint on your personality or rather it made another personality."**

"I don't understand…"

"**To put it more simply, your mind was pushed to a point where it couldn't take the strain so it fractured and created another you! Or rather it made the real you."** Naruto shook his head.

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to Yuugao-chan!"

"**Patience, I was getting to that part of my observations. Tell me Naruto-kun…have you ever been wondered what happens when your world goes dark, when your so consumed by rage you want to simply let go…"**

"That's when the Kyuubi tries to take over…isn't it?"

"**Oh my boy if only you knew…I will tell you that what happened to your…friend here was the doing of your inner demon but I have to ask, wich one was it? In order for me to help you out I need to see the real you!"**

"I don't understand what your talking about!"

"**This is no time to be playing games, we must hurry if I am to finish my diagnosis. Now show me the real you!"**

"_**Feel the rage…the fire that burns deep within you. Its what saves you in your worsts moments when you cant doing anything for yourself…**_**"**

"**Hurry now and show me the real you!"**

"_**Yes…show us…"**_

"Shut up!"

"_**Come now…it isn't fair to only show her…"**_

"What!?"

"**We don't have time for this! Show me!"**

"_**Let it loose…"**_

"Stop it!"

"_**So weak…"**_

"**I must see it!"**

"Shut up!"

"**SHOW ME!"**

"_**SHOW ME!"**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" The whole room for him was spinning as he felt his rage rise to a level he had never felt before. Naruto let out what seemed like a mix between a cry of pain and a growl of insanity.

"**THAT'S IT MY BOY!" **Naruto heard the voice and immediately turned towards Doctor Killjoy. There was a few moments of peace before Naruto put his his whole arm threw the mirror and watched with a strange pleasure as it fell apart. He turned back to the body of Yuugao only to see a the fangs of a fox right in front of his face. Naruto cried out in pain and grabbed his head with both hands as he fell to his knees. He felt his rage disappear and his whole body felt like his strength just left him. He felt his eyes grow heavy and his body was slowly tilting towards the floor. Everything was growing darker except a little shard of mirror right in front of him with the face of Doctor Killjoy in it.

"**Very good Naruto-kun, we've made a lot of progress. I hope that our next session will progress even further so I can finish my diagnosis. Until then my boy." **His world went dark.

**XXXXXXXX**

He was on the floor again that much was for certain. He could feel someones hands on the sides of his face.

"Naruto…" Someone was calling his name but he couldn't tell who it was. It was too faint.

"Naruto…" It was closer now but he still couldn't tell if it was in his head or not.

"NARUTO!" He jerked back to conciousness and he could see the faint outline of someone hovering over him with purple hair.

"_Purple hair…YUUGAO-CHAN!" _Naruto forcibly regained vision to see that it was indeed the female anbu hovering over him.

"Naruto! Can you hear me!?" She looked like she was about to lose it completely.

"Yuu…gao…ch…" That was all he was able to get out, his body devoid of any strength. Upon hearing his voice Yuugao immediately perked up and she cradled the young boy in her arms.

"Its ok, im right here Naruto…"

"Yuugao, we need to go speak to the Hokage right now! If what we just saw was really true then this is on a completely different level then we originally thought." Ibiki said. Yuugao shook her head.

"No, im taking him back to my apartment right now. He doesn't need to be prodded after what just happened. He needs to relax for the moment."

"Shes right Ibiki. This isn't some prisoner, its just a kid. Yuugao, take the kid home and ill explain the situation to the Hokage."

"Hai." She stood up and carried Naruto out of the room flanked by Kurenai and Anko. Once they were out of sight Inoichi turned to Ibiki.

"What the hell just happened in here exactly?"

"The room actually worked exactly how it should have." Inoichi looked at the other man in confusion. "Ill explain when we speak to the hokage."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ah, Ibiki, Inoichi. I take it your done with Naruto-kun then?" Ibiki nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama, however the results were rather…" He trailed off looking for the right words when Inoichi stepped up and put it bluntly.

"Fucked up Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looked at the man strangely for his choice of words.

"What happened?"

"At first we thought that something went wrong with the jutsu that was placed on the room. It was supposed to show us his mind and any current memories…however what we saw was-"

"Disturbing at best Hokage-sama." Ibiki finished for him. The room was silent and the suspense was killing the aged leader.

"And? Ibiki please continue…"

"When we first saw what was going on in his mind, I thought at first we were seeing one of his biggest fears wich I can only guess would be losing Yuugao…However it seems like that wasn't the case, at least not entirely."

"Ibiki, I think it would be better if we just showed him." Ibiki grunted his agreement and Inoichi made several hand seals.

**XXXXXXXX**

"That is troubling indeed…" Sarutobi lit his pipe and took a long draw on it.

"Hokage-sama, About this Dr. Killjoy…Ive never heard of him before this but it seems like Naruto has actually talked to him before. Do you know who he is?" The Hokage shifted his glance from Inoichi to Ibiki and then back to Inoichi letting out a sigh.

"Yes I know of a Dr. Killjoy…" Sarutobi got out of his chair and made his way to a bookshelf on the opposite wall. After grazing through the titles he pulled out a rather worn book and returned to his seat, tossing the book onto the desk as he went. "I know of a Dr. Killjoy because he is a part of a horror novel that happens to be Naruto-kuns favorite book."

"Wait, did you say book?" Inoichi was now thoroughly confused.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" Naruto opened his eyes to glance at her for a second before closing them again.

"Really tired."

"You can go to sleep if you want to." Naruto shook his head.

"I don't want to…I don't want to see that again…" Yuugao frowned and pulled the boy closer to herself.

"Its alright Naruto-kun, im right here safe and sound, and you know what?"

"Hm?"

"Im going to be right here when you wake up to, safe and sound." Naruto still looked uneasy about the whole situation. "If it makes you feel better im going to stay right here and take a nap with you. Does that sound better?" Naruto thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Good, now go to sleep." Naruto nuzzled into her side as much as he could before drifting off. Yuugao stayed awake to make sure that slept as peacefully as possible.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama…I say this with all due respect, but have you gone completely bat shit crazy?" Sarutobi just chuckled and waved the large man off.

"No Ibiki I haven't lost all of my marbles just yet." Ibiki wasn't to sure about that. "But then again…" The Sandaime looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged it off.

"Um…Hokage-sama, maybe you should come in for a check up…It has been a while since you've last had one." Sarutobi shook his head.

"Nope, not gonna happen. If I were completely sane then all of this paperwork would bury me. But then again….hmmm…Ibiki."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Do you think I would get in trouble if I were to burn all of the paperwork?" Both men stared at the Hokage with wide eyes before they turned to each other with matching nervous expressions. Sarutobi saw there looks. "O-ho I was just kidding hehe…_damnit there goes that plan…I wonder if I could get Naruto-kun to do a little 'rough-housing' in my office later today…"_ Ibiki coughed and interrupted Sarutobi's plan to destroy what was widly known as the Kage's bane.

"I feel that we have gotten…off topic a bit." Inoichi nodded his head to the statement causing Sarutobi to sigh.

"Very well then Ibiki, what is it that you wish to know?"

"For starters, I would like to know what this book is about." Inoichi quickly second that motion.

"The book itself is called Sanity's Betrayal and the whole premise of it is based around the perception of the human mind. For example in the story, the main character has fits of adrenaline infused inanity which causes him to believe that he turns into a hideous creature that decimates everything in its path. Throughout the story a Dr. Killjoy keeps pushing the main character to let more and more of his insanity loose so that he can study it and the effects its having on the human psyche…unfortunately in the end of the novel the main character falls so deeply into insanity that his situation became permenant. The final pages in the story tell of the good doctor being slaughtered by the enraged man." At the end of the Hokage's explanation the room was silent until Ibiki spoke.

"Hokage-sama…if I may ask…why the hell did you allow a seven year old kid to read something like that…" Sarutobi thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Im not really sure…he found it one day when he was playing in here and well…its been the only thing other than Yugao and ramen to shut him up for more than five minutes. He was absorbed into it the second he read the cover. I have a small inkling though that he understands the book more than he let on…"

"You let a book like that into the hands of a 7 year old boy…ignoring the fact that said boy is Uzumaki Naruto…So can I put you down for a 12 o'clock appointment?" Sarutobi grumbled while lighting his pipe.

"Fine, ill go to the appointment…_Naruto…I think I just found you two more pranking victims…" _Sarutobi began to chuckle menacingly causing the other two men to take a couple steps back from the desk, all the while casting nervous glances to each other.

**XXXXXXXX**

For the longest time Naruto could not remember having anything remotely to a happy dream. Normally the twisted fox would send him some new type of nightmare to endure. However looking at the view in front of him he was sure that it wasn't something from the foxes own fantasies.

For one, He was standing on a grassy field full of flowers with a small pond in the center. And two? Well it could be the birds chirping or the rabbits hopping about or even the picnic basket set under the shade of a tree that looked like it was stuffed to bursting. To Naruto those were all very good reasons why this was not a Kyuubi induced dream. There was one final detail that hammered the concept into his brain more so then all the rest. There sitting underneath the tree, next to the basket of food, was Uzuki Yugao wearing a kimono that left nothing to the imagination.

Naruto almost lost himself seeing her (with a great deal of food as well) but managed to compose himself when he saw that she was waving him over. Naruto dumbly nodded and took a few steps forward before he stopped. Something had felt entirely too different. His stride just didn't feel right. He was used to having to take multiple steps were others would only have to take one so imagine his surprise when he crossed a greater distance then he used to. It was then that he noticed the final detail of his dream.

He was bigger.

Not just by a slim margin but by a giant leap. If he didn't know any better he would say that he was the size as some of the teenagers he saw walking around. Quickly he made his way over to the pond to stare to see his reflection. His jaw dropped.

The whisker like marks on his face had darkened and had a more rougher appearance to them than normal **(A/N not like when he's all kyuubified, just a little bit more feral than we normally see.) **His eyes still retained the same bright blue he remembered but his pupils were now slitted. He kept admiring how he looked until a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and someone nuzzled against his cheek. He blushed at the contact of the purple haired women but also tensed at the same time, not quite sure what to do. Yugao felt him tense so she nuzzled his cheek again.

"Relax Naruto-kun…" He tried to comply but found himself unable to because of the level of intimacy she was displaying. It wasn't until he felt her hands running through his hair that he immediately relaxed with his eyes closing in deep content. "There we go, that's better." After a few minutes she stopped rubbing his hair and gently leaned him backwards until he was laying on his back with his head in her lap. He felt his cheeks heat up from the blood rushing through his system. His cheeks began to heat up even more when he saw that she was leaning over so that her face was right above his.

"I love you…Naruto-kun." His eyes widened as far as they could and he felt his jaw go slack.

"_What did she say!?!" _He was so caught up in his shock that he barely registered her lips on his.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto practically flew out of bed when he woke up and smashed into the floor before running to the bathroom. He made it just in time as a huge gush of blood shot out of his nose and into the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror not bothering to stem the flow of blood. He saw how his cheeks were tinted red, how his eyes had a slightly glazed look to them and seem to scream that he wanted more.

"_Ok…what the hell was that about…Why the hell did I have that kind of dream?"_ He heard a chuckle in the back of his mind and immediately knew that it was the damn fox messing with his head. Kyuubi may not have given him a nightmare but he did do something even worse.

He toyed with Naruto's emotions.

Naruto grumbled about demonic fuzzballs and washed the blood away. Patting his face dry he look at himself in the mirror again.

"_After a dream like that I don't think ill be able to look Yugao-chan in the face again for a while…"_ Naruto exited the bathroom and reentered the bedroom.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, there you are." Naruto looked up and the sound of her voice and immediately regretted it. He was flung into a nearby wall, courtesy of a nosebleed.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Well Hokage-sama, you check out just fine." Inoichi said while look at a folder.

"Told you I was fine…geez cant an old man have a little bit of fun without people thinking hes gone of the deep end?"

"You asked Ibiki if you would get in trouble for setting your paperwork on fire." Inoichi deadpanned.

"That was a legitimate question ill have you know. Now if there is nothing else I will be leaving now." As soon as the Hokage left Inoichi looked at the folder and proceeded to rip it to shreds.

"There had to of been a mistake…"

**A/N END!!! of chapter 3. **

**Alright now want I want to explain is that i threw in the Name of Sanity's betrayal just because it worked with the plot I had thrown together for that book. I didn't want to actually put something like the suffering in a Naruto fic so don't worry there will be changes so everything fits…except for Dr Killjoy…hes an anomaly that will have to stay. **

**Also about Naruto's dream. The kids got a crush right now and seriously I don't want to hear anything about perverted nose bleeds not happening to a seven year old. I don't care. It was just suppose to be humorous along with Ibiki and Inoichi thinking that the Hokage's lost his mind.**

**Well that's it for now so until next time, later!**

**(reviews welcomed)**


End file.
